The Seven Year Itch
by girlinterrupted12
Summary: Feeling stuck in his life Kurt makes a decision he ultimately regrets. Rated R for explicit sexual situations and harsh language.


**Warning: This story contains, brief violence, graphic sexual scenes, deals with mature subject matter, mentions of abuse, extra marital affairs, mpreg, coarse language and of course the dirty mind of Sebastian Smythe. Please read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

_The Seven Year Itch_

* * *

The place was a mess.

Kurt wanted to grip his hair in frustration when he saw that the sink was overflowing with dirty dishes, not to mention the floor covered in toys, he could barely maneuver around them without stepping on his son's building blocks. Standing in the doorway he inwardly cringed at the disastrous apartment wondering why he bothered to nag Blaine about cleaning in the first place if it did make any difference in the end. A faint noise caught his attention, staining to hear he abruptly dropped his suitcase on the ground sprinting towards the stove and managed to turn it off before the water started boiling over the pot which was left on high.

Sighing he took the lid off, noticing that the pasta was already ruined and that he'd have to throw it out. Kurt tossed the lid on the counter grinding his teeth together at the pigsty that was his living room. This was completely _unacceptable,_ to be quite honest he wasn`t sure if he wanted to strangle his husband or torch the entire apartment down. A large part of him was completely baffled how Blaine could manage to make the entire place this messy in a matter of a few hours that he had gone to work.

Snorting, he stood bracing his hands against the counter staring at the flimsy overcooked pasta in front of him wondering what he should do with it. When the conclusion came to toss it he felt his fury rise when he realized that it was the pasta he had bought _two days_ ago from that Italian marketplace down the street.

Wrapping his hands around the handle of the pot, Kurt moved to strain the water but stopped immediately when a loud scream erupted through the apartment. Before he could think he was he was running towards his son's room and busting the door open. Eli C was screaming at the top of his lungs, the three year old was stuck trying to escape from his crib, on leg over the railing, while the other was inside the crib.

"Shhh," Kurt cooed snatching his son up and stroking his thick curly black hair. "Calm down,"

Eli wailed louder and Kurt realized that he was probably hungry and needed to change his diaper. Taking the child to the changing bed he stripped off his pants and replacing the older diaper with a new one and stuffed the pacifier in Eli's mouth. The child squirmed for a bit before calming down. "Why don't you go play with your toys and I'll find Daddy," He said placing Eli on the floor giving the toddler a gentle push towards the living room.

He put the T.V on some cartoons just so that Eli would have something to watch while he went searching for his husband. To say Kurt was angry would be the understatement of the century; he had come home exhausted from work only to have the house a mess and his son screaming his head off. Marching into the bedroom he saw Blaine curled up on the side of the bed fast asleep. Cursing under his breathe, he snapped his fingers next to Blaine head trying to wake him, but had no luck since he was such a deep sleeper. Sitting down on the bed he noticed the large dark circles under Blaine's eyes and the slight discoloration from his skin and sighed, brushing a few stray hairs from his head.

Blaine looked so tired, his face haggard and drawn so Kurt decided that he might as well clean up and get dinner started. Going into his large walk in closet he stripped off his dress shirt and slacks, changing into something more comfortable before closing the bedroom door and starting on dinner.

Slightly irritated he did the dishes, scrubbing each pot with more force than necessary and throwing the ruin pasted out, then threw some vegetables and chicken into a frying pan. Eli was playing with his building blocks mumbling to himself, trying to stack them all at once and he could tell that his son was getting upset each time they fell over.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Kurt wondered if this was decidedly and indefinitely—_it_.

Endless days of working at Vogue dot com only to come home angry and unsatisfied because he was left cleaning up after his husband. Dejectedly he stirred the pan wondering how his life had lost all of its excitement. Instead of being filled with overwhelming despair and complacency that came with settling down.

Where was all the _fun_?

He could recall a time where they used to have picnics on the floor after work, drinking cheap wine and molded cheese because they couldn't afford anything else.

Or when they'd go out drinking and spend hours talking, getting lost in the drunken haze of desire and exhilaration.

It had been too long since he felt invincible, that nothing could break him or the life he had.

What happened to that?

Miserable he stared at the food in front of him before he fed Eli his dinner and sat down to eat his own, and then once he finished he began diligently putting all of Eli's toys back in the basket and making the living room look more presentable.

When he was almost finished Blaine came into the room, his hand falling over the noticeable bump on his stomach.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, looking tired. "Sorry I missed dinner."

"You left the stove on, _again_." Kurt replied his voice harsh and accusing. "We should just get a damn babysitter already."

Blaine sighed. "This baby was playing hockey with my bladder; my back feels like it's going to split in half so last night I didn't get much sleep I must have just passed out—"

"Eli was screaming when I got in." Kurt answered agitatedly chucking the toys in the bin. "He was trying to escape from his crib and I keep telling you to raise the bar higher."

"Can we not do this now?" Blaine said. "I'm sorry and I'll do it next time."

"There won't be a next time because you always forget," Kurt snapped. "I'm calling a Nanny to help you take care of Eli."

"No," Blaine protested. "I grew up around Nanny's I don't want Eli to go through the same thing."

"Blaine you are pregnant," Kurt reasoned. "This one was harder than the first pregnancy you are way too tired to watch after a toddler and you aren't even in your second trimester yet, what happens when things get worse? I don't want you stressed about taking care of Eli and not taking care of yourself and the baby. I am hiring a Nanny end of discussion."

Blaine's expression grew dark. "So now that you're working and I'm not, we don't even get to have a conversation about having some stranger take care of our kid?"

"Why can't you see I'm trying to make things easier—"

Eli came running over to Kurt jumping up and down demanding his attention. "Up!"

Sighing, Kurt picked his son off the ground. "Let's go plway cars!"

"Alright, sweetie, just give me one second," Kurt replied, adjusting Eli over his hip before disappearing into his bedroom.

They played toy cars for an hour before Kurt put his son to bed. By the time he finished it was just after nine and he felt totally drained. Striding inside the bedroom he sat at the edge of his bed, debating whether to do his nightly skin routine or go to sleep. In the end his tired muscles protested and he found his eyes dropping. Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, freshly washed and ready for bed with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"We should really talk about this." Blaine said walking over to his side of the bed and putting on his P.J shirt.

"I'm tired so just drop it please." Kurt muttered, slipping under the covers and pulling them over his head.

"Okay," Blaine said turning off the lights.

That night Kurt slept peacefully, not even noticing the large space that had developed between them or how their bodies were facing away from each other.

**.**

"Just a little to the left—"

"One second just let me—"

"My back hurts at this angle."

"Maybe we should—on your side?"

"Harder…god, not so rough I'm not a _ragdoll_."

"Blaine maybe you should just—"

"Don't touch me there I'm fat and stretch marks aren't sexy."

"You are beautiful no matter what—"

"Are you going to move to the left or not?"

"Ugh, Blaine you can't be _serious_—"

"I can't feel anything, please just move."

"Fine," Kurt grunted re-positioning him, biting his tongue when his cock swelled even bigger. "Better?"

"A little to the right,"

"Blaine," He barked growing extremely impatient. "My dick is about to fall off—"

"I'm sore my back aches and this mattress is terrible—"

Kurt sighs and moves accordingly to avoid yet _an_other argument. They were lying in bed together—each on their own respective sides—when his husband had just come out of shower and started to towel dry himself off using one of the baby scented lotions that always drove Kurt _crazy_. There was something incredibly erotic about his two month, very pregnant husband rubbing liquids over his entire body. Unable to restrain himself—Kurt found his hands wandering—their previous disagreement that evening momentarily forgotten—as he trailed his fingers down his husband's tense back, well one thing led to another now he was currently balls deep in Blaine's ass.

It was a school night, Eli had gone to bed early and he still had to work at the crack of dawn. Keeping his growing frustration under control he rolled his hips, groaning deeply when it felt like his cock was in a vice grip. "Fuck, _oh_ shit,"

"Do it again, slow this time," Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt was trying to be careful, mostly because of Blaine's stomach protruding between them and he knew the position wasn't entirely too comfortable for him. Still, staring down at his husband almost half pained—half turned-on expression made him sigh inwardly. When did their sex life become so fucking boring?

"Are you going to move?" Blaine demanded.

Gritting his teeth together he thrust forward with a little more force than necessary causing their bodies to jerk forward and Blaine to glare up at him. Kurt offered a half shrug before continuing going through the motions, moving his hips accordingly and soon he was losing himself in the sensations. Not long after Blaine was gripping onto his hips, feet digging into his lower back as their bodies thrived together. With deep fascination Kurt watched his cock slide in and out of his husband's tight entrance completely enthralled sweat pouring off his face he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

At first it was a bit sloppy, Blaine caught off guard and barely moved his lips but then began to kiss back fervently. Kurt pumped meticulously threading his hands through his husband's wild curls moaning loudly, thrusting deeper.

"Oh, _yes_," Blaine panted beneath him. "Harder,"

Lurching forward he moved harder, knowing that there would probably be a bit of bruising tomorrow but it was all worth it, since he was finally getting laid after going through a very _long_ dry spell. Blaine was thrashing beneath him, his beautiful, ample ass clamping hard around his dick making it impossible to keep his orgasm pending.

"Shit, I'm going to come," Kurt groaned his hips frantically moving now.

"Not yet, I'm so close."

"Blaine…._so_ tight…." Kurt rasped.

"Ugh, yes," Blaine nearly screamed, his cock pulsating between them before erupting with a stream of heavy white fluids. The sight was so sexy and Kurt couldn't help but propel himself forward, plunging his dick into that tight heat wishing that he could stay inside forever. The pale sheets were clinging to his thighs, the cold air was making the sweat cool on his back and neck making it itchy but he barely registered all of that because he was so _close_, not even a fraction away from coming until—

"Are you done yet?" Blaine said mildly agitated.

Kurt resisted the urge to yell at him, instead refrain and continued to push forward while mentally imagining placing a bag over his husband's face. The entire moment was completely ruined once Blaine opened his mouth and now all he wanted to fucking do was _finish_. Too horny to care he erratically moved his cock inside and out until he was feeling the familiar coil deep in his stomach, balls tightening and he was breathing so hard he thought he might suffocate. With one finale shove he was coming hard, seeing stars and flashing lights collapsing on Blaine.

"You're crushing me," Blaine complained.

"Goddamnit," Kurt cursed, rolling off him eagerly trying to at least catch his breathe. "Why do you have to ruin every fucking thing?"

"Whatever," Blaine said turning onto his side.

His dismissal angers Kurt further. "The one time we _ever _have sex you have to be such a jackass about it?"

There isn't a response.

"I don't even know why I fucking try anymore, you're pissed off all the time and whenever I even try to fucking touch you, you're ready to ripe my head off. Not to mention the house is always a mess and you're such a shit when it comes to cleaning it up—"

A very soft sniffle cuts off his rant and _instantly_ he feels bad.

"I'm sorry I'm so horrible—" Blaine hiccups and Kurt just knows that he's crying.

Inching close he reaches out for his husband, gently stroking his shoulder. "I'm sorry you know I didn't mean any of that, please look at me."

Blaine turns around, face splotchy with tears and soon he's sobbing.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you," Kurt said gathering him in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry I've been such an asshole lately. It's just this pregnancy was so _unplanned_ and we can barely afford Eli, I'm just so worried plus I can't work it's just all so _exasperating_!"

"I know," Kurt said nodding solemnly.

Finances had been extremely tight for the past three years with Eli and Blaine had just finally gotten back on his feet from the first pregnancy, Warbler's Inc. recorded label was receiving notoriety among a few stars but no-where near as famous as they wanted it to be. Not to mention, Kurt's fashion label being kicked to the side while he worked at Vogue dot com but hopefully he was up for that being promotion next month for CEO, everyone had been talking about it but he knew that the competition was stiff and he needed to prove to Isabella that he would be impeccable for the job.

"We'll get through it, I promise."

"I really am sorry," Blaine replied, sniveling.

"I believe you, hormones are making you crazy," Kurt smiled, kissing his temple. "Just talk to me when things become overwhelming, you remember what the doctor said about being too stressed out."

"Yeah, I think we need a new doctor because the one we have is obviously crazy," Blaine laughed through tears. "I'm perfectly fine I don't need to be on bed rest this soon in the pregnancy."

Absentmindedly Kurt started lazily rubbing the small bump on Blaine's stomach, drawling small circles over the skin. "I don't care if we have to live in a box, I'm so happy we are having another kid."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"Do you need anything some chips or candy to munch on?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"I'm fine," Blaine yawned.

"Okay," Kurt said snuggling into his side.

The silence stretch on and then he heard Blaine's breathing even out, the rise and fall of his chest heavier. Lying awake in bed Kurt could hardly wrap his head around having another child. It wasn't that he didn't love Eli with all of his heart because he did more than anything; more than words could describe it's just lately he's been feeling a bit—_stuck_. Where was all the happiness? Why instead of being excited about this new pregnancy all he could think about was bills, bills, bills? Or how much weight Blaine was gain and how horrible he'd feel because of it.

It dawned of Kurt that this was probably the last time they'd have sex for a _while_.

The first dry spell had been hard enough, especially after the first pregnancy when the doctor said that it was normal for his husband's sex drive to lower, but all those damn excuses about being too tired and not having enough energy was just _ridiculous_.

Half the time it wasn't even about sex—even cuddling and being intimate became a stain in their relationship. In that dark room as he lay awake, eyes wide staring at the ceiling he did something he thought he would never _ever_ do.

Kurt easily slipped out of the covers and threw on his robe. Striding out of the master bedroom of his apartment he went to Eli's room, glad when he found his son sound asleep. Continuing his walk he went into his spare room and sat at the desk, littered with fabrics and a large sowing machine. Opening up the desk drawer Kurt pulled out a small business card he had in his pocket earlier and dialed the number on his cellphone. It rang for several minutes before a very tired voice picked up.

_Hello? _

"Hey, it's me."

_Do you have any idea what time it is? Some normal people like to sleep at this ungodly hour._

"I was thinking about you and don't say always a dangerous sign."

_Well, of course you were. You know my offer still stands if you ever want to—_

"When can we meet?"

_That was quick. I thought you might have to think it over, or at least consider it because of your _wife_ and everything._

"I have considered it," Kurt replied, his hands shaking slightly. "I think in the end it might help our relationship."

_Well, that's something I've never heard before. Are you sure you won't feel so guilty and end up telling him anyways?_

"I can't promise anything…all I know is that I can't stop thinking about you and ignoring this attraction is getting harder every single day."

_Hmm, now we are talking Hummel. Do you want to swing by tonight and I'll show you the tricks I can do with my tongue?_

Kurt laughed. "No, not tonight."

_Your loss._

"Shut up and tell me when."

_My place tomorrow, nine thirty and I know how kinky you are so I'll be wearing one of those slutty trench coats with nothing underneath._

"Stop teasing," Kurt groaned.

_I guess you'll just have to wait and see loverboy_.

"You'll be the death of me."

_Goodnight Hummel, don't forget to bring the wine_.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: This story will be like most of my others very dark, I've been dying to write a story about Kurt feeling stuck in his mundane life. This chapter is unbeta'd so all the mistakes are my own.**

**Hmm, I wonder who the mystery person on the phone is:p**

**Send me some love. **


End file.
